So Hard To Say Goodbye
by thelilacfield
Summary: It presents a familiar image, one he saw and was part of only three months ago. Three teachers, five seniors, three juniors and one graduate, all standing on the platform and smiling at him, the train idling lazily, ready to whisk him away to a brand new life.


Optimistic season four stuff that's pretty much already been jossed, but whatever ;) Enjoy.

* * *

So Hard To Say Goodbye

It presents a familiar image, one he saw and was part of only three months ago. Three teachers, five seniors, three juniors and one graduate, all standing on the platform and smiling at him, the train idling lazily, ready to whisk him away to a brand new life.

"Good luck, Kurt," Mr. Schuester says, appearing a little choked up as he hugs him. "You're going to be a star. Look after Rachel and Santana out there and stay in touch, all three of you."

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Schue," Kurt replies, close to tears himself. "I promise I won't let them run themselves into the ground, and we're all always available on our mobiles if you need any counselling or rundowns for new performers. I'll tell Blaine our home phone number and you can use that." His voice breaks as he murmurs, "I'm going to miss you, sir."

"No doubt I'll be calling on the expertise of the resident club divas," Mr. Schuester quips to cover their emotions, and Kurt chuckles wetly, hugging his teacher again and taking a few seconds longer to let go.

Ms. Pilsbury smiles a little tearfully and hugs him tightly, pressing a pamphlet emblazoned with** LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIPS AND WHAT THEY MEAN TO YOU **into his hand. "Remember, if there's anything I can do, you can always reach me through the school," she reminds him softly. "I'm always available for a word, even with a graduate."

"Thank you, this will help a lot," Kurt says gratefully, sliding the pamphlet into his pocket, truly grateful for her soliciting of advice. "I'm scared, Ms. Pilsbury. I can't lose him."

"You won't," she promises, darting a gaze to Blaine where he waits by the train door, last in line. "What you have is too strong to be lost so easily. It's only a year."

Sue Sylvester hugs him, eyes glistening with sentimental unshed tears. For the first time in over four years of knowing the imposing woman, Kurt hugs her. "Have fun out there, Porcelain," she murmurs, smiling a little. "I'll keep an eye on your hobbit for you. A favour for a friend."

"Thanks, Coach," he says, smiling because she will help, in her own way. "And I'm sorry I never returned my Cheerios uniform or formally quit."

"Doesn't matter," she says, shaking her head, and that _must_ be the pregnancy hormones talking, because the Coach Sue Sylvester he was terrified of in freshman year would never have said that. "I never had another male cheerleader as talented as you. Though that uniform might fit your boyfriend now…" She trails off, considering this new idea and Kurt laughs to himself.

"I'm gonna miss you," Tina breathes in his ear, her inevitable tears wetting the crook of his neck as she sways slightly on her feet, clinging to him. "I'll text you every day, I promise. We have to stay friends."

"Tina, I'll text you back every night and I'll find a spot for you on my Skype timetable," Kurt promises, holding his friend close and stroking her hair soothingly. "Stop crying, sweetie, you're going to make me cry and ruin your make-up."

"When I audition for NYADA," Tina continues, wiping her eyes and streaking black eyeliner across her nose, "I'll be up there singing for you. You'll have to help me choose a song." Kurt smiles and kisses her cheek, tears rising in his throat as she presses her lips quickly against his cheek, a sacred promise of their bond.

He has to bend over to hug Artie, grateful to his old friend for keeping the embrace short and relatively free of emotions, because he is so close to tears one more would set him off. "No wild parties without me, bro," Artie warns. "And if you meet any hot chicks out there send 'em my way, I'm practically the only one not in the long-distance-relationship club and I'm feeling left out."

"Trust me, it's not all it's cut out to be," Kurt chuckles, glad to talk to Artie without sentimental sadness and rein in the tears. "It's not like in the movies. If only it was that easy. I'll save you a spot in the Skype timetable I _will _be compiling once I'm settled."

"Don't let me take away from your boyfriend," Artie laughs, looking over at Blaine where he's waiting with infinite patience. "Good luck taking a bite out of the big apple, and don't let Rachel stomp all over you."

"Tell Santana I love her," Brittany says immediately as she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him so tight it's almost painful. "And have lots of fun out there. Make pretty clothes and come home for Christmas."

"I wouldn't miss the traditional New Directions New Year's party for the world," Kurt promises. "And I'll tell Santana, it'll be the first thing I do when I see her. Every sequin I sew on will be in your name, boo. I'll bring you a dress back for your present."

"Yay, I'm so excited!" Brittany giggles. "Make it green, Santana likes it when I wear green. I love you, Kurt. I'm gonna miss you." She kisses his cheek gently and smiles mistily as he releases her.

"Good luck, Kurt, and you'll be happy to know Mercedes took all my hair dye with her so I can't continue with this," Sam says, making Kurt laugh as he hugs the younger boy. "I'm kinda surprised by how much I'm gonna miss you. We won't replace you in the club, dude."

"Well I'd hope not," Kurt says haughtily. "I'm irreplaceable." His expression softens as he adds, "I hope you get a lot of solos this year. You deserve every single one of them."

"You're very sweet, you deserved so many more solos than you ever got," Sam replies, squeezing him tightly for a second before releasing him, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Rory, Sugar and Joe's goodbyes pass in a rush. He doesn't know them so well, they barely whisper anything beyond goodbyes and wishes of good luck, but Sugar coerces him into making her a dress for Christmas and makes him swear to come back for her second Valentine's Day party so no one will be sad and lonely and single. Rory grins and hugs him, murmuring in his increasingly less Irish accent that he's going to miss his gay American father. Joe hugs him hesitantly, less tightly than anyone else, and mutters something generic about good luck and well wishes and hopes to see him again soon.

Puck's hug is surprisingly strong as he embraces him, blinking frantically to hide his tears. "Thanks for forgiving me," he murmurs. "I'm gonna miss you, bro." He holds out a fist and Kurt smiles mistily before bumping his own fist against it. "Now, I know there's, like, a crap-ton more of gay guys in New York, but just because you have options doesn't mean you should go there."

"I won't, Puck, don't worry," Kurt soothes him. "It's not exactly flattering that you think I'd go chasing after the first gay guy I see out there."

"Well, Blaine was sorta the first gay guy you met in Ohio," Puck says with a shrug. "If Rachel gets too irritating, go stay with Santana. She told me she got this amazing apartment." Kurt smiles and hugs him one more time, still amazed that he would ever have struck up a friendship with the man who used to be the number-one criminal for throwing him in dumpsters.

He doesn't notice when Puck turns away and strikes up an inane conversation with Sugar as he approaches Blaine, affording them uncharacteristically considerate privacy. "I don't know how to thank you for doing this for me," he whispers, his voice choked with suppressed emotion. The tears flow from his eyes like a dam has burst inside him when Blaine hugs him, his face buried in the crook of Kurt's neck, and quite clearly also crying.

"Just be amazing out there, okay," he chokes out as they part. "I'm so proud of you. One year, and I'll join you."

"I'll call you every day and Skype you every day and you can visit me every week and I'll text you so often you'll probably get sick of me," Kurt says quickly, joking to cover up his emotions.

"I'll never get sick of you," Blaine promises softly, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Call me as soon as you get there. Your parents were out there last weekend helping Rachel and Santana set up your room. They're there right now, waiting with your welcome home party."

"I wish you could come," Kurt whispers, squeezing Blaine's hand as a reassurance. "I'll call you and hide in my bedroom. I have no desire to be in the same room as both Rachel and Santana totally drunk. No doubt it'll take a while before I can find a time that's convenient for Rachel for you to come visit."

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Blaine says, his voice breaking midway through the sentence. "I love you." He wraps his arms around Kurt's neck again, Kurt holding him tightly, both of them swaying slightly on the spot.

"I love you too," he replies softly. "Don't miss me so much you miss your senior year, 'kay? Enjoy yourself. You and Tina are set to be the new completely platonic power couple. I'll be home for Thanksgiving."

"Safe journey." With those quiet words Blaine finally pulls away, wiping tears from his cheeks and smiling bravely.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Without a thought for the others on the platform and in the train, who can all see them quiet clearly, Kurt pulls Blaine in for a long, slow kiss that leaves both of them tear-stained.

He climbs onto the train, with a little help from Blaine to hoist his suitcase through the doors, and takes his seat. He has to smile out at his friends when he sees Sam with his arm around Tina and a hand on Artie's shoulder, Sugar jumping up and down and waving so enthusiastically she's nearly clouting Rory around the head, the trio of teachers smiling proudly and waving.

The train pulls away from the station, carrying him away from his hometown and everything familiar and into a new life with old friends.

* * *

Ah, the Klaine!Captain feels. Now please be canon, little drabble, please. :)

I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know if you did! :)


End file.
